


Deep 3

by ly14



Category: 2wish
Genre: 2wish - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly14/pseuds/ly14





	Deep 3

阵雨带走了这个季节应有的闷热，让人在连续多日的暴晒之后得以喘一口气。残留的雨水在树叶尖上不时滑落，枝头也爬上了几只喋喋不休的鸟儿；花园里的草坪得到了滋润，争先恐后地冒出了更多生命力，连同空气中都散发着清新的青草味，从厨房的窗台窜了进来。

Plan一进厨房，就看到母亲在厨房宽厚的背影，在灶台与操作台间来回奔波。

今天是他与母亲约定好回家吃饭的日子，母亲已经在厨房忙了一个多钟了，虽然家里有专业的厨师和佣人，但在Plan回家吃饭这一天，她总要亲自下厨。Plan担心她多年的腰伤，怎么劝也不听，也不让他帮忙，所以Plan只好站在厨房门口等她。

“孩子，最近在忙什么呢？”在勺掉汤面的浮沫的间隙，母亲转过头来询问他，又转身往汤里加盐。

“手头上在进行中的有好几个正在开发的项目。”Plan靠在门框边上回答道。

“这么忙啊，”关掉煤气炉，示意佣人将汤和准备好的饭菜端去饭厅，拉着Plan的手离开厨房，“怎么你身边的莺莺燕燕还不见少呢？”

谁能说没少呢，被某只疯狗咬上后他可是收敛了很多，拒绝了多少朋友的邀约又拒绝掉多少扑上来的美人。他没敢把心里话说出来，只好暗自腹诽着，对着母亲嬉皮笑脸的，然后又应了两声。 

“还不打算找一个稳定发展的吗？”

Plan语噎，一时之间不知道该怎么回话，沉默着拉开了饭桌前的椅子。自从那个人回来之后，这种事情他就再也没考虑过。他知道问题所在，却没办法彻底解决。虽然不想承认，Mean在这段关系才里更像主导者。

母亲见他不回应，便没打算追问，拿过碗开始帮儿子乘汤。他眨着眼，发现岁月不知何时在母亲的脸庞上留下痕迹，Plan正打算应答下来会考虑这件事情。还没开口，佣人跑进大厅打断了他：“少爷，门外有您的东西需要签收。”

“嗷，你拿进来便是。”母亲先一步开口。

“可那边非要本人亲自签收。” 

“没关系的，我去一会。”Plan和母亲打了招呼，起身往大门口走去。当他看清是谁站在门口，会给他送来这种东西的人自然不言而喻。

二十支鲜艳的红玫瑰拥簇在一起，饱满的花苞彰显着他们鲜活的生命力，微微卷起的花边显得俏皮可爱，乖巧地躺在蓝色包装里扎束成团。

“Khun Rathavit，请收下。”来人将怀中的玫瑰花束递给他，然后呼了一口气，“我终于可以交差了。”

他是万万没想到的，那人会做这样的事——让人直接把鲜花送到家里，特别是挑着他回本家的日子，还让每天待在他身边恪守尽职的私人助理过来给自己送花。

Plan接过花束，沁人心脾的清新味道一下就扑面而来。他把头埋得更低了，细细嗅着微微带甜的花香，鼻尖粘上了花蕊上残留的露珠，不自觉就笑出了声，连眼角都眯起，“谢谢你，Khun Tonnan。”

不得不说他看到那人的私人特助出现在家门口当下是吃惊的，紧张的情绪忍不住从心底涌起，指不定下一秒那人就会出现，然后把他妈气的半死，毕竟那人能做出的举动一直都在他意料之外。但看到花时他就明白了，Mean没有来，警报也不会拉响，只是不知道这样的行为算不算得上示爱，但他是欣喜的。

他大可以随意订一束花，让派送员送去自己公寓里，而不是父母所住的本家。况且用私人特助作送花使者未免也太显眼了点，家里佣人不知面前人小有名气，难道他的父亲会认不出来吗？他如此刻意带着挑衅的举动，Plan大概也知道缘由，却莫名觉得很受用。

他将花束带进了内堂，正吩咐佣人给放到自己车上，母亲却也突然过来了。

Plan还没想好要怎么解释，母亲就先开口了：“是哪家的千金送来的呢？”母亲看了看他手上的花，又盯自家儿子的脸看了好一会，笑道：“你也不要太不正经了，都追你追到家里来了。”

“嗷，真的没有呀妈。” Plan听完去拉自家母亲的手，撒娇道：“是合作方送来道谢的，才不是女生送的啦。”

他确实说的没错，那人可不是什么温婉尔雅的女生。只要他想，或许跳进万丈深渊，Plan也别无选择。

6.  
纯白的短袖称出男孩的健康肤色，不宽不窄的肩膀刚好将它撑起，宽松的衣服下摆盖住大部分的黑色短裤，笔直纤细的双腿明晃晃立在眼前，脚下踩着一双森林色拖鞋，精致性感的脚踝处也一览无余。

Mean刚推开Plan公寓的门，看到的就是这样的景象。

公寓的主人在整理他送的玫瑰花，将枝都修剪短，然后放入已经装好些许水的透明花瓶里。转过头发现他的到来，脸上的笑容也加上了好几分。但主人没打算打招呼，将多余的枝叶丢进垃圾桶里，又去开放式厨房洗了个手，然后一屁股窝进客厅沙发里，对着他招招手。

来人倒是自觉地将公文包放在桌上，跟着Plan坐在他旁边。两人陷进柔软的沙发里，下一秒Plan就扑进Mean怀里，仰头凑上来亲他，与他双唇紧贴着、斯磨着，他扯着Mean的衣领以致贴得更加紧密，亲吻得也更用力了些。Mean顺势搂过他的腰，闭眼温柔地回应着身前热切的人。

Plan撑起自己身体与他的唇分开，正准备去解对方的扣子，就被Mean重新拉进怀里。Mean只是将放在他的腰上的手收紧，头轻轻贴着他的肩膀，然后什么也不做，沉默了好一会。这样温情的时刻其实不经常发生，多数时候那人来了也只是做该做的事情，Plan不知道发生了什么，只是默默让人抱着，有一搭没一搭的轻抚对方的背。

他只是太累了，时刻紧绷着神经，让他已经快到了极限，他需要放松，或许这样抱着就可以。

不知道过了多久，Mean才将人放开，看起来已经精神了很多，手却依旧虚搭在Plan身上。Mean看着他有些懵的样子轻笑出声，想到刚才自己给人泼了冷水，笑道：“你今天好热情。”

后者听闻转了转脖子耸了耸肩，在他的下巴盖上一个吻，随后露出小尖牙：“这是奖励。”

他知道Plan说的是他送来的花，从一进门他就感受到了Plan的好心情，“你很喜欢。”这一点他很肯定。

但下一秒那人就俯下身来啃咬他脖颈，连同方才亲吻的地方都留下一个浅浅的牙印，Plan满意地看着他留下的还泛着些水光的痕迹，“这是惩罚。” 

Mean却大笑了起来，他当然也知道他为何会受到惩罚。“你是故意想给我找麻烦吗？”他听见Plan在他耳边这样问，温热的气息全数打在耳根。

“很显然没有难为到你。”Mean是这样答的，主动偏头吻上他的嘴角，宽厚的手掌附上他的后颈将他拉近，从而吸吮他的上唇，Plan也仰着头回应着。另一只手也不曾闲着，顺着宽松的衣服从下摆摸上Plan光滑细腻的皮肤，指尖在腰窝处流连了好一会，惹的他没忍住抖了一下。他能感受到Plan在他怀里是完全放松的，以致在他的舌尖很轻易闯进来，进而与他的小舌共舞。

Plan也不甘示弱，勾着他的好一番纠缠，在Mean想要退回时又跟着滑了进去，又刻意地一下一下舔过他舌根，待他们分开时，Plan不知何时已经跨坐在他身上了。

他带着狡黠的笑容抬起臀部在身下大腿根处轻轻摩擦，修长的手指那人的腹肌上画圈圈，充满了暗示的意味：“轮到我难为你了吗，Khun Mean。”

他是在惹火，Mean隔着裤子对着那圆润的屁股顶了两下，抱起身上的人带到了床上去。正准备压上去，原本在身下的人又抱着他调换了个位置。

“今天我想要‘自助’。”Plan是这么说的，“你不准动。”

动不动可还不好说，Mean嘴角上扬着，饶有兴致地想看身上人能玩什么把戏。

可Plan一副下定决心的样子，他要他为幼稚行为付出代价。他坐在Mean身上，微微起身扯下了身下的短裤，衣服下摆刚好遮住他圆润的屁股，往下坐时刻意重重的擦过身下的鼓起，满意地听到对方的一声闷哼。Mean的东西在屁股下面顶得更高了，却和股缝更加贴合，这个认知让Plan耳朵发烫，连同欲望也更涨了些。

他脱掉Mean的西裤，挺直身板脱掉了自己的上衣，露出了精瘦的上身和性感的腰线，他总是知道怎样才能让对方从心底里发痒。他双手撑在Mean的腹肌上，隔着两片薄薄的布料就开始前后摆动摩擦起来。在这种刺激下内裤下的巨物已经完全苏醒了，勾绘出明显的形状，他们就着布料不断相撞着，晕染出一片暧昧的深色痕迹，可这种举动不但让两人的欲望得不到缓和，反而更心痒难耐了。

他听见Mean喊他：“Plan，给我。” 他配合着Plan摆动的频率将下身往前送，然后将手伸进他将臀部形状勾勒的更加明显的底裤里，一手托住他的屁股，一手企图扒下他的最后防线。

Plan被身下人的一系列动作弄得有些迷糊，理智又在最后一秒回归，抓住Mean的手和他相扣，压在他的身侧，制止了他下一步动作，“不是现在。”

内裤还挂在大腿根处，露出了些许粉嫩，Plan也不管，撅起臀部附身趴在Mean身上。

温热的呼吸打在脖颈处，Plan在舔吻他的脖颈，身上人美好的股缝在眼前若隐若现，Mean感觉血气都在往上飙，好想把人操死在床上。

那人用牙齿去解他的扣子，可是扣子太紧，当Plan解开了第一颗，已经在Mean胸口上留下好一片水渍。他只好作罢，暂时空出一只手来解扣子，一路舔吻到腰腹。然后下移到了Mean身上的唯一遮挡物，他对上Mean的眼睛，隔着布料舔了上去，将巨物勾绘得更加明显，而那块可怜的布料已经湿的不成样子。

他满意地看着自己的杰作：Mean的腹肌收紧成一块一块的，胸腔明显起伏着，张开嘴巴轻微粗喘着气，目光热烈地看向自己，一副陷进情欲里的样子。

一想到身下人会有这副光景是因为自己，Plan的下身就有些硬的发疼。

Plan轻咬着底裤边将它扯了下来，那东西马上就耸立了起来，弹到了Plan的脸。他玩味地看着Mean，凑过去舔了舔柱身，“要我帮你舔射吗？”

“我更想在你里面。”

听闻者大笑，拿过床头柜里的润滑油开始给自己扩张，只是伸进两根手指，Plan就已经满头大汗。他帮Mean带上安全套，扶着柱身就慢慢坐了下去。

随着Plan的动作，小穴将那根巨物一寸一寸吞下，不够充分的扩张让他很难容纳下那玩意，每往下压一寸Plan就倒吸一口凉气，连小弟弟都开始有些疲软，但身体却没停止下动作。甬道内不规则的褶皱被抚平，吞到根部时他没忍住喘了口气，从嘴边溢出来却变成了甜腻的呻吟，“哈……”。

声音传进身下人耳里，Mean几乎是不可控制地变大了一个尺寸。Plan明显感受到镶在身体里那东西的变化，让本来就窄小的甬道撑得更开了，私密处的撕裂感让他痛呼出声，但咒骂声中却夹着笑意。

待身体适应后Plan便小幅度的一起一落动作起来，发出抑制不住的闷哼，“嗯哼……嗯啊…”。他的双眼迷离，脖颈高抬着，挂在发丝上汗珠不时落下，滴在Mean结实的胸肌上。

身下人倒是看得津津有味，待Plan沉迷在情欲中，动作也变成了幅度大摇晃，他便也不再忍耐，加入了这场战斗，扶着Plan的腰将下身往那人身体深处送去。他的巨物一会与它的归属亲密无间，挤压不出一点儿缝隙，一会又分开的彻底，带出了些透明的粘稠液体。

“嗯…啊…啊哈…”当Plan被戳中身体里敏感的那一点，原本带着鼻音的哼哼直接就变了个调，发出甜蜜的喊叫声，摆动得更加起劲了。他喜欢Mean的火热，喜欢Mean在他身体里面，喜欢他带来的所有感觉。

“啊…还…不够……Mean…不够…”

这是Plan发出的邀请，原本惩罚身下人的计划早就被抛在脑后。Mean抓紧了他的腰，开始大张大合地抽插着，将东西全部退出他身体，又抵着穴口一下冲到底，一次次重重的撞上Plan的前列腺，满意地听到他不受控制的大声呻吟。Plan像是受不住了，整个人倒在了Mean身上，手攀上他的肩膀，一顶一顶的发旋擦过Mean的下巴，小弟弟被两人的腹部夹击摩擦着，淌出一些粘腻的液体，放荡的呻吟声和拍打声充斥了整个公寓。

身上人的身体开始颤抖着，紧紧地抱着他，后穴也开始不自觉的收紧，Mean知道Plan快要到了，于是也紧紧地回抱着，加大了抽送的速度，将Plan送上了情欲的顶端。

释放完的Plan有些失神，趴在Mean身上大口喘气，下一秒就被翻了个身，Mean抓着他的小腿又重新顶了进去，毫不客气的重新撞上那块软肉，Plan又开始大叫起来，“嗯呃…Mean你这家伙……”

“Plan…Plan…Plan…” Mean不停重复低唤他的名字，身下不断抽插着，俯身舔吻着他的脸，从额头到嘴角，又转移到他敏感的耳垂。Plan不断被刺激着，玉茎又重新站了起来，在Mean怀里抖得不行，拉着他的手抚上了柱身。

Mean马上就意会了，伸手帮他有技巧的套弄着，身下的冲撞却一刻也没停下来，嘴巴还不愿意放过那块软肉在上面亲亲吻吻，又在他耳边喊他的名字。

在Plan再次高潮前，他眼神迷离着，气息也被顶的紊乱，恍惚间看见了那个拿出满分试卷对他笑眯眯的青涩男孩，和他说：P你看，我做到了。

“…Mean……你多久没喊我P了…” 

代之回答的只有更响亮的拍打声。


End file.
